


YOU CALL IT CHAOS BUT ITS JUST A MONDAY

by Hqarmystrings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, implied SakuAtsu, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hqarmystrings/pseuds/Hqarmystrings
Summary: The MSBY Dorms are chaos and Atsumu makes a fool of himself in public. Shugo Meian needs a vacation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 481





	YOU CALL IT CHAOS BUT ITS JUST A MONDAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinygumdrops (curryramyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryramyeon/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by Haikyuu-buu.

“Meian-san, how would you say the team dynamics have shifted with the addition of the two new rookies?”

Shugo decides he doesn’t like this reporter. Why couldn’t the questions be normal? How the hell does someone answer that?

“It’s fine.” It’s not fine.

“Just fine? Because the Jackals are known for being a… well”

A complete fucking disaster.

“An energetic and lively team! Surely, with the addition of Sakusa-kun and Hinata-kun it would be even more interesting. The fans are really fascinated about these things, you know?”

Shugo glares at the reporter. He can’t say fine again because Annoying Team Dynamic- Obsessed Reporter-San won’t get the fuck off his back.He racks his brain trying to find a word that would encompass the mess that is MSBY Black Jackals and his mind starts to wander.

_Around a month ago-_

_Sunday morning starts like it usually does for Shugo in the MSBY dorm—with screaming. Except the screams weren’t Bokuto’s loud hooting noises or Hinata’s war cries or Atsumu’s wailing. Surprisingly, the screeching is coming from Sakusa._

_“Sakusa?” Shugo asks, genuinely confused because Sakusa is annoying more in the ‘Don’t touch me you unhygienic turds’ and in the ‘I personally believe the cleaning schedule is not sufficient enough, Meian-san’ way. Not the ‘Scream and wake poor Meian-san up from his happy place with some new bullshit’ way._

_“M-M-Meian-san. Th-Th-Th-There’s a cockroach. A cockroach. Please, SAVE ME.”_

_Shugo thinks he’s never seen this level of fear on the man’s face or heard his voice in that decibel._

_“Hey whatcha up to, guys? A party without me, Omi-omi?”_

_Even in the grips of terror, Sakusa pulls himself together just enough to glare at Miya and spit out, “ Don’t call me Omi-Omi.”_

_And then in the corner of his eye, Shugo sees something scuttle around and Sakusa screams before launching himself into Atsumu’s arms. But before the blonde-haired setter can make fun of him for it, a loud voice interrupts._

_“HEY HEY HEY! WHAT’S THIS ABOUT A PARTY?! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT ME?!!”_

_Shugo feels the beginning of a headache making its presence known._

_“Uwohhhh.” Hinata’s generally quite a chill kid but Bokuto brings the worst (or best) out of anyone, and it's not hard with someone as excitable as Shouyou._

_“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” Bokuto makes a series of hooting noises._

_“Wan-san it’s a party!” Hinata’s pumped up too.“Thomas-san and Barnes-san, you join too!”_

_Oh no, more people. More people, more chaos. Atsumu, arms full of Sakusa, mouths a ‘sorry’, looking genuinely apologetic. He should be. The slight pounding in Shugo’s head is now transforming into a raging migraine._

_He sighs and, massaging his temples, turns to the boisterous gathering._

_“No party.” Shugo says sternly and winces at the loud “AWWWWWW WHYYYY?!!!” that follows._

_“Sakusa saw a cockroach. That’s the issue here.”_

_“Ooh, I can catch a cockroach with my bare hands probably! We can make it a game! Catch the cockroach! Yeah!” Bokuto puffs his chest out, rolls up his sleeves and moves towards the couch where the cockroach is now hiding. Before Meian can stop him, he pushes the couch aside to reveal a couple more cockroaches that immediately fly everywhere. Sakusa is now shrieking and forcefully throttling Miya in a fit of panic._

_“Bokuto-san let me try!” Hinata declares. He takes a pair of chopsticks and a plastic bag from the cupboard. Shugo looks at him warily._

_“Oh my God. Are ya goin’ to do what Tobio-Kun did at Youth Camp?” Atsumu looks partly amused and partly disbelieving._

_Tobio-kun? As in…_

_“Yep.” Hinata answers cheerfully. “Kageyama taught me.”_

_Right. Kageyama Tobio, Schweiden Adler’s setter. Of course._

_“You know, he said the cockroaches reminded him of you.” Sakusa snickers ._

_“Yeah, but he says everything reminds him of me. The crows near our building, and Natsu’s friend’s hamster, and the sun apparently.”_

_Sakusa stops snickering and looks disgusted. Shugo feels the same. So does Atsumu, apparently, with the vomiting noises he makes—although he’s one to talk, with all his ‘Omi-Omi, did ya miss me?’ nonsense. Not the smoothest line ever, in Shugo’s humble opinion._

_Hinata sticks his tongue out in concentration and tries to catch one of the cockroaches, but misses. They end up flying around again, this time not too far from Sakusa. This is apparently the last straw for the curly haired spiker who abruptly detaches himself from Atsumu and heads to the cupboard. The pain in Shugo’s head has now surpassed the usual threshold and just as he feels it can’t get worse-_

_Were those matchsticks? What the fuck?_

_“Sakusa! No!”_

_“Omi-Omi, are you crazy? You can’t just… oh my god, the table is on fire!”_

_“Quick someone call 999!”_

_“Thomas, this is Japan!”_

_“Uh, 193!!”_

_“Shouyou-kun, that’s Brazil!”_

_“ HEY HEY HEY! It really is a party now, WOOOOOOOOO!”_

_SPLASHHHHH!_

_Silence descends. Shugo glares at the troublesome people he lives with, bucket in hand as he throws a cloth over the charred table surface. He feels oddly calm and exhales slowly and loudly, enjoying how uncomfortable the silence is starting to get._

_“I’m calling pest control. Then I’m going to sleep. In the meantime, ALL OF YOU, go buy me a new fucking table.”_

_He heads back to his room but not before giving his teammates a toothy smile, enjoying their look of fear and the audible gulps that follow when he informs them how much they are going to enjoy Monday morning practice._

Shugo shudders at the memory and ignores the curious look from the infuriating reporter. He tries to answer again.

“They’ve made the team dynamic more interesting, that’s for sure.” Yep. Interesting.That’s what he’s going with. 

“You seem to like one-worded answers, Meian-san. If you could please maybe elaborate—”

He’s not listening. He can sense impending disaster about to occur in front of them.

“Umm, Sakusa-san, I heard you said that Miya-san is your favourite setter? Is it true?” A small girl is looking up, wide-eyed and hopeful, at a slightly horrified Sakusa. 

Atsumu grins. He seems to have the hearing of a fox when it comes to these things, and he walks up to an irate Sakusa with a smug look.

“Aww, Omi-Omi, I knew it. That’s so sweet of ya, but not surprising at all, ya know?” He leans forward for a hug, which Sakusa neatly dodges. Atsumu stumbles and slips, promptly falling on his ass. Oh God. It’s like the fan meeting all over again.

Atsumu falling on his ass. Check

Sakusa annoyed. Check.

“REJECTED HAHAHAHHAHA! TSUM-TSUM, YOU DID AGAIN!” Bokuto’s hollering adding fuel to the raging fire. Check.

“Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Bless Shouyou and his angel heart. Beside him, Inunaki and Thomas are being extremely unhelpful, cackling and recording the whole thing on their phones. Cameras are swiveling to capture the scene, the fans are craning their necks and Sakusa is smiling far too fondly and helping a flushed and embarrassed Atsumu up far too tenderly.

Of course, the loud-mouthed idiot ruins it with, “I knew you cared, Omi-Omi, it’s fine! I know I’m irresistible,” causing the curly-haired man to abruptly drop him back to the ground .

Yeah. The team is a fucking disaster but let’s go with interesting.Shugo can’t believe its only Monday. Save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter @Hqarmystrings.  
> Thank you so much Dani for being the best beta and friend ever!!


End file.
